


Your Pyro Accident

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [67]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Your Pyro Accident

You were so excited to go onstage and sing a song with the guys. The guys had been trying to convince you to sing with them for weeks, and when you finally agreed, they were so excited. You were going to sing part of Voodoo Doll, you were both happy and scared out of your mind. You got pumped up before the show, and when you heard Michael announce you, you ran out onto the stage. 

The crowd was cheering as you ran up and kissed Michael of the cheek, completely ignoring the fact that he was sweating buckets. Luke glanced at you quickly and then to the crowd, “This next song is Voodoo Doll, and we hope you like Y/n’s singing, and if you don’t-” Michael shouted into his microphone, “then you can suck it!” Ashton was banging on his drums while the crowd cheered for Michael’s comment. Calum laughed and said, “truly a gentleman!” 

The music started building, and you stood next to Michael doing harmonies. When your part came, you got really into it. You were so focused on Michael because you didn’t want to look at the crowd and get nervous. Unfortunately, the guys hadn’t mentioned the flames. Turns out, the guys accidentally reversed part of the set list, and doing so threw off the pyrotechnics crew. You were looking towards Michael one moment and then you were on fire. You could see the look of terror on Michael’s face as you put yourself out, but you weren’t focused on him anymore. Your hair was on fire and you grabbed the towel on Michael and put yourself out. 

You went running backstage and a medical crew rushed to meet you. The guys had to finish what was left of the show. As soon as the encore was done they all ran offstage. Leading them all was Michael who was shouting, “WHERE IS Y/N? WHERE IS SHE?” The medical crew was trying to push Michael away, but he broke through and sat in front of you and held your hand. Your face was numb, but your scalp was in pain. You didn’t want to move your face, so drool just dripped down and you were too dazed to care. 

Calum went back out onstage to assure everyone that you were fine, but in reality, they weren’t sure if you were. You sat backstage while the bandaged you and checked you, and Michael refused to move. He wouldn’t stop apologizing, “I’m so so so so so so so so sorry y/n. That should’ve been me and I can’t believe I let you get hurt.” You nodded and groaned, but you still didn’t feel like moving any of your face. 

After an hour of medical attention, they let you go back to the bus to rest. Michael had to go and do a question and answer with some fans, but as soon as he was done he went running back to you. He quietly opened the door, “y/n?” No answer. You were laying down, so he walked over to you. When he noticed you were asleep, he thought you looked uncomfortable. He gently laid next to you and moved your head over to his chest and held you in his arms. Honestly, you weren’t asleep, but you knew Michael would want to talk about it, and right now you just wanted to be held. As you had your head on his chest, you could hear his heart beat. It was soothing to hear it, and you could feel yourself start to relax a bit. 

After about half an hour, you spoke softly, “Hey Michael?”

He tried to be quiet, “yeah?”

“I was terrified.”

He held you a bit tighter, “I know babe, I know.” 


End file.
